


Coventry Carol (Behind the door: day 2)

by DoctorBilly



Series: Behind the door: Advent calendar2014 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBilly/pseuds/DoctorBilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of my Advent Calendar for 2014. Prompts are from locations behind the <a href="http://www.safestyle-windows.co.uk/secret-door/index.html">Secret Door</a></p><p>My first non-Billyverse short in a while.</p><p>This Greg is not the Billyverse Greg. </p><p>And this is not Mystrade. (Oh no it isn't).</p><p>Oh, all right then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coventry Carol (Behind the door: day 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tammany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammany/gifts).



> If the image doesn't show on your device, you can see it [here](http://doctor-billy.tumblr.com/post/104149013138/advent-calendar-2014-day-2-lincoln)

 

"I wasn't sure you'd like it. You're a hard man to choose presents for."

"I didn't think I was particularly difficult…"

"Hard on a limited budget. I'm funding two kids, remember. And an ex-wife with expensive tastes."

"Ah, yes. How are your children?"

Mycroft wasn't just being polite. He was genuinely interested in his friend's twin children. He was not so interested in his friend's ex-wife. In fact the only thing that interested him about Jean Lestrade was the fact that she was an _ex_ wife.

"They're doing all right. Tommy's in the top set for languages this term, and Katie has joined the band. They're growing up too fast, though."

"How old are they now, thirteen?"

"Yeah. Makes me feel old knowing my kids are teenagers."

"And because you are feeling your age, you are getting nostalgic."

"Yeah. I suppose so. Are you sure you like it?"

Mycroft clicks shuffle, and the CD starts playing again.

"I quite enjoy the shuffle function. One is less likely to get bored with the disc…"

"It's something you think you might get bored with. I should have known…"

"On the contrary, it is something I intend to play often. Shuffling the tunes will just add an element of surprise."

"Do you remember? I was still a sergeant. We hadn't worked together much before that trip."

"Yes. It must have been three Christmases ago. Lincoln is quite bleak in the winter. It had snowed, and you were worried that you might miss Christmas morning with your children."

"You insisted on going to the midnight service at the cathedral. Gave me a lift back in your fancy car, so I didn't have to worry about the trains. I hadn't known you could sing…"

"Or I you. I remember you singing the Coventry Carol. So sad."

"I wanted to hold your hand that night. Stupid. Like a teenager myself."

"Why didn't you?"

"You were the posh Mr Smooth. I was the bit of rough. I was scared."

"You stayed scared for a long time."

"Yeah. Still am, a bit."

Mycroft crosses to the window where Lestrade is standing looking out into the Westminster darkness.

"Come to the midnight service at the Abbey with me."

"All right." 

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know it, here is a favourite version of the [Coventry Carol](http://youtu.be/e5CZHHK2WQQ)


End file.
